The Journey
by HyperZEROXL
Summary: Five teenagers play a match of League of Legends and they somehow get sent to Runeterra with each person in another place. They'll have to work with their champion they convinced to even have a shot of getting home.
1. Author's note

**AN: Hey all! It's me, your best friend in matches AND typing: HyperZEROXL! :D**  
><strong>Right now, I'm going to try to do two stories at the same time, Speed's Limit AND The Journey. So right now, I gotta come up with at least five OCs, yahoo for me -.-'. So I need some help with OC character ideas. Send me reviews and I'll write em down.<strong>

**#1: Lance Hunter  
>Age: 16<strong>  
><strong>Partner: Talon<strong>  
><strong>Origin of birth: San Diego, California<strong>  
><strong>Personality: Prankster<strong>

**#2: Name: Irene Lewis  
>Age: 15<br>Champion Partner: Lux  
>Personality: Bubbly, cheerful.<br>**

**#3: Name: John Adams  
>Age: 16<br>Champion Partner: Zed  
>Personality: Nonchalant and a little pessimistic.<strong>

**#4: Dash Black  
>Age: 15<br>Champion partner: Veigar  
>Personality: Very talkative, in a hurry<br>**

**#5: Kim Kellson  
>Age: 15<br>Champion partner: Thresh  
>Personality: Scaredy Cat<br>**

**AN: Alright all! Thank you for these ideas! I can now start typing the story up, yahoo! **


	2. Chapter 1 Arrivals

**Ch.1 Arrivals**

**San Diego, California**

Lightning was heard and the wind blew on the house, five teenagers in the house were playing together in a League of Legends match. **"Guys, do a chain reaction of ults on my signal!"** Lance yelled getting into the game too much. **"It'll never work, they're too fed Lance."** sighed John dropping his head. **"C'mon guys! we can do it! We can do anything!"** Irene screamed in joy jumping up and down uncontrollably in her chair. **"Yeah guys! Listen to Irene, we can do it, yes we can! I'm feeling excited about just thinking about it."** Dash replied saying his words quickly. **"Dash…You know that your fast talking kinda scares me."** squeaked Kim sitting back in her chair scared. **"Ok! Now!"** Lance ordered activating Swain's ult along with his other teams's. Winning in a team fight at the enemy base, Lance's team destroyed the enemy nexus and won the match. **"Yeah guys! High five!"** Lance yelled in victory jumping out of his chair. Suddenly lightning flashed and the power went out shutting of everything. **"Hey! What gives?!"** demanded Dash getting out of his chair getting a flashlight. **"Black out I bet, and we just won."** sighed John leaning in his chair. Suddenly their computers turned on in a blinding flash of light blinding everyone. **"What's happening?!"** Kim screamed covering her eyes. **"I can't see!"** complained Dash trying to find his friends in the light. Now hearing a loud explosion everything went blank.

**Noxus**

Waking up to the cold dripping of water, Lance got off a cold concrete ground to see he wasn't in San Diego anymore, instead he was in a dark alley that led out in busy streets of drunk men and slaves. Walking out of the alley Lance accidentally bumped into a man,**"Hey! Watch it you idiot!"** the man yelled pushing Lance on the ground. **"Where am I?!"** gasped Lance looking around scared due to his surroundings.** "Are you drunk? You're in Noxus kid, now scram!"** the man ordered drawing a rusty knife. Getting off the ground and running away, Lance saw he was actually in Noxus, **"I-I'm in…Noxus…But that's impossible, isn't it?"** he asked himself staring in awe at the the buildings and people.

**Shadow Isles**

Gasping for breath, Kim sat up off the ground and dusted herself off to see she was surrounded by screams of pain and darkness. **"O-Oh my gosh! W-Where am I?!"** she screamed looking around at her surroundings scared as hell. Seeing a ghost suddenly come at her, Kim screamed and ducked crying all over the place. **"My dear, you shouldn't cry, it won't help you at all."** an old man chuckled to himself helping Kim up.** "W-Where am I?!"** squeaked Kim still crying, but not as hard. **"You're at the Shadow Isles my dear. Hopefully, you'll last more than a day here before you're killed."** the old man sighed walking away leaving Kim. **"Wait! Don't leave meeeee!"** she yelled running after the man.

**Ionia**

Feeling the wind, John got up off the grass to see a beautiful landscape over the hills,**"Where ever I am…I must be in heaven."** he thought to himself breathing in the fresh air. **"Hey you! Have you seen the fugitive Yasuo anywhere?"** a man asked John who was wielding a blade. **"Yasuo? But he's not real, he just a video game character."** replied John looking at the warrior calmly. **"I deny that remark "boy". Yasuo is very real and he's killed many men. Are YOU with him? If so, you shall be executed!"** the man growled drawing his sword and pointing it at John who backed up. **"I-I'm not with Yasuo! I don't even know him!"** yelled John backing up from the blade. **"Then watch that tongue boy, you'll get yourself killed if you don't mind your words. What are you doing out this far out anyway? The nearest village is ten miles away."** explained the warrior sheathing the blade again.** "Thank you for the information, I shall be on my way then."** John thanked the man beginning to walk, but the man stopped him. **"I shall escort you to it myself, there has been recent sightings of Zed near the village's outside land."** the warrior offered giving John a small dagger. **"Thank you sir."** John said nodding while shaking the man's hand. **"Let us be off then."** the warrior stated leading the way with John behind him.

**Bandle City** **outskirts**

Suddenly feeling shouts of joy and pain on his chest, Dash woke up to see furry creatures jumping on him,**"Hey! Get off of me!"** he yelled at the creatures who stared at him. **"He's awake! A monster! Mommy!"** they yelled jumping off Dash and ran away. **"Hey wait! Where am I?"** asked Dash, but they were gone from his sight. Getting off the ground, Dash saw a city over the trees. **"Where in the world am I? I look like I'm in the middle ages."** thought Dash scratching his head in confusion. Walking through the forest, Dash thought he saw the bushes move,**"Anyone there?! Where am I?"** yelled Dash looking in every direction. Feeling a dart, Dash started to feel weird,**"What…is…this?"** moaned Dash falling on the ground out cold.

**Demacia**

**"Hey kid…C'mon kid get up." **a voice said in Irene's head. **"Am I in heaven?"** Irene mumbled slowly opening his eyes. **"Nope, you're in Demacia."** a man chuckled giving Irene an apple. **"Demacia?! Oh…My…Gosh…Am I in Runeterra!?"** Irene suddenly asked excited while jumping up and down. **"Of course miss."** answered the man laughing to himself. **"Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't BELIEVE I'm in Runeterra! OH MY GOSH! It's a dream come true! EEEEEE!"** Irene squeaked in a high pitch making the man cover his ears. **"Yes, yes, now if you excuse me, the king is waiting for these apples."** the man sighed face palming himself. **"Wait…If you're seeing the king, then Lux will be there! YOU GOTTA TAKE ME!"** Irene yelled climbing on the man wildly. **"Fine miss, just get off of me so we can go."** groaned the man trying to pull the cart of apples. Getting off of the man, Irene followed the man skipping.

**AN: I know, the chapter was small, but don't worry I'll make the next chapters longer. So, send me reviews and see you all next chapter.**


	3. Author's notice

**Hey guys, been a while since I updated my two stories. I've been on Thanksgiving break and have the serious case of writer's block. So, I've NOT stopped updating Speed's Limit OR The Journey. I just have writer's block at the moment, so hopefully it'll get cleared up soon, until then, I'll see you all later.**


	4. Chapter 2 Help Us Please! Part 1

**AN: Hey all! Been a while! So, I updated The Journey of course. Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2 Help Us Please! Part 1**

**Noxus**

Hearing his stomach growling, Lance saw fresh apples, but realized he had no money with him. Sighing in defeat, Lance walked past the apples when he saw a cloak on the roof tops,**"What was that?"** he though to himself now seeing a man in a bladed cape jump from roof to roof with ease. Running to a ladder, Lance climbed up to the roof and saw the man was gone without a trace. Seeing a glimpse again, but this time the man was going in an alley, Lance climbed down the ladder and walked to the alley seeing nothing due to the darkness of the alley. Getting out a flashlight from his pocket, Lance turned it on and advanced in the alley slowly looking around with caution,**"I knew you were following me, instead I got you were I wanted you boy."** a low voice muttered in the darkness. Before Lance could turn around, he felt a sharp blade against his throat and he dropped his flashlight realizing who he was following,**"I know you…You're Talon."** Lance gulped breathing quickly scared because Talon was a known killer and a quick one. **"Tell me who you are, you're obviously NOT from Noxus due to your clothing. Are you a Demacian spy?"** asked Talon growling pushing his blade against Lance's throat even tighter. **"N-No, I'm not from Demacia OR Noxus. Please Talon, hear me out then you can decide to kill me."** Lance pleaded with a scared tone in his voice. Letting Lance fall on the ground coughing,**"You got ten seconds, then I'll kill you."** muttered Talon lowering his blade and looking at Lance. **"Fine, I'm not from this world. Where I come from is Earth."** Lance explained quickly because he didn't want to bore Talon. **"There is no world we know that's what you call, Earth. Tell me more of this…Earth boy."** Talon demanded waking side to side while listening to Lance. **"Okay, Earth is where me and my friends live. It's like Runeterra, but bigger."** Lance told Talon who was taking interest in the Earth. **"Very interesting, now tell me how did you get here to Noxus boy?"** Talon asked crossing his arms looking at Lance, but Lance couldn't see over his hood. **"I don't know, we were playing League of Legends and there was a bright light. Before I knew it, I was here in Noxus."** explained Lance dropping his head sighing. **"What is this…League of Legends game? It sounds…familiar."** Talon said looking at his arm blade. **"It's a game, that's based on your world I guess. You choose a champion and you get to control it."** Lance told Talon who was silent and still showing no emotion. **"Who were you playing boy?"** growled Talon walking up to Lance with a scary glare in the eyes. **"S-Swain?"** squeaked Lance backing up scared more than ever. **"You dare play that…old man instead of me boy?!"** Talon yelled picking Lance up by the shirt thus raising him high in the air. **"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"** screamed Lance like a girl. Letting go, Talon let Lance fall on the ground and sighed face palming himself,**"How many did you say came to Runeterra?" "Me and four more, why?"** asked Lance looking at Talon. **"Because boy, ask yourself, how will get all across Runeterra AND through Noxus by yourself?"** chuckled Talon staring at Lance amusingly. **"Uhhh…By cart?"** guessed Lance shrugging, but had no clue. **"My point exactly, I'LL lead you out of Noxus and help you on ONE condition."** Talon offered Lance who was stunned by his offer. **"And what's your condition?"** asked Lance looking at Talon suspiciously. **"Play me from now on boy."** chuckled Talon leading the way. **"It's a deal."** agreed Lance nodding at Talon when his stomach growled.  
><strong>"Hungry are we boy? Heh, leave it to me."<strong> Talon told Lance walking out to the street. Following Talon, Lance saw he was at the apple market and that he just swiped one from the seller unnoticed. Seeing Talon walk up to Lance, he tossed the stolen apple and Lance caught it. **"Be grateful that I didn't cut your throat out boy."** sneered Talon crossing his arms. **"My names not boy, it's Lance."** Lance pointed out taking a bite out of the apple. **"Is that right? Well, I'll call you that then Lance on another condition."** chuckled Talon crossing his arms.** "What's that?"** sighed Lance wondering what this condition is. **"Make my sister, Katarina laugh."** Talon chuckled with a smirk on his face. **"Okay?"** agreed Lance tilting his head in confusion.** "Let us be off to the Du Couteau manor than Lance and hope you don't get gutted by her."** Talon told Lance leading the way.

**Du Couteau Mansion**

Walking in the mansion, Lance saw it was huge and had very well built architecture in it's design. **"Follow me Lance."** instructed Talon walking up stairs. Following Talon up flights of stairs, they finally came to a door, which Talon knocked on.** "Talon, there'd had better be a damn good reason, you just knocked on my door you brat."** Katarina hissed then noticed Lance **"who's the kid? Another servant?" "No, a comedian that's here to amuse you." **answered Talon pushing Lance forward infront of Katarina. **"Talon…Remember what happened to the last comedian? I gutted him and stabbed his eyes out! I sure hope this comedian is sure different from the last one."** sighed Katarina crossing her arms unamused. **"Umm…Why did the chicken cross the road?"** Lance asked nervously. **"Why did the chicken cross the road?"** Katarina repeated not even smiling. **"Because, it wanted to get run over, killed, and have it's head pop off!"** Lance yelled suddenly making Katarina actually jump back with a knife in her hand. Staring at Katarina, she had a smirk on,**"Not bad kid, I'll give ya one more chance." "Okay, ummm…Why did Garen yell DEMACIA?"** Lance asked smiling trying not to laugh.** "Why?"** asked Katarina raising an eyebrow. **"Because, he was falling off a cliff and died in pain."** laughed Lance falling on the ground dying of laughter. Hearing a snicker, Katarina giggled loud enough for the two to hear her. **"Okay kid, I have to admit, that wasn't bad. Here, take this as a gift from me."** Katarina told Lance tossing him one of her knives. Catching it, Lance put it on his belt letting it hang. **"Talon, take care of this kid, okay?"** she ordered closing her door. Looking at Lance's dirty clothes, Talon sighed,**"C'mon Lance, we need to get you new clothes so you fit in better. I have some for you."** Following Talon, they came at Talon's room and went in to find numerous blades and beer bottles everywhere. **"Here, put these on, they should fit you."** Talon told Lance tossing him his renegade outfit not including the bladed cape nor the arm blade. Putting on the gear, Lance put his new knife on it's belt letting it hang,**"You look like me when I was your age kid."** chuckled Talon walking out of the room. **"So, where are we going next Talon?"** asked Lance walking besides Talon.** "I'm leading you out of Noxus, then, we track your friends down. Have a way to contact them?"** Talon suggested walking down stairs. **"Yeah, my cellphone, but it has no signal. Only way to get a signal would be at Piltover maybe."** sighed Lance putting it in his pocket. **"Then that's where we'll go, be prepare to go on a journey Lance."** chuckled Talon leaving the mansion with Lance close behind him.

**Ionia**

** "We are almost there, only 3 more miles boy, how are you doing?"** the man asked looking at John who was looking tired from walking seven whole miles on foot. **"Tired, can we rest?"** whined John panting almost falling on the ground. **"Fine, we'll rest here for a couple of hours. So tell me boy, why were you out this far?"** the man asked John getting out some bread to eat. **"I'm went to explore outside my village, but I didn't realize how far I got."** lied john laying in the grass feeling the smooth wind hit his face. **"It's almost night time, we need to get moving before it gets dark."** the man said getting off the ground with John getting on his feet as well.

Walking for minutes, they arrived at the village by sundown. **"We have sent a messenger to the village five miles away, we are waiting for a response."** an elder informed walking up to John and the man. **"Before I saw this stray boy, I spotted Zed's camp five miles away from the area. He seems to be arming his ninjas for combat, we should set up extra guards tonight elder."** bowed the man in front of the elder. **"And this boy is who exactly? We've never seen him in this village before."** the elder pointed out looking at John with a confused look.**"Tie up the boy. For all we know, he could be a spy for Zed!"** yelled a villager pointing at John who was shaking. **"Cut his head off and send it back to Zed!"** another villager yelled raising a sword in the air making more villagers yell in agreement. **"No, we aren't barbarians, we shall tie up the boy and deal with him tomorrow morning."** ordered the elder walking away toward his home. **"Enjoy the night boy, it shall be your last."** growled the man pointing his sword at John. Now being tied up against a pole, John saw the night's shadows fall upon the land engulfing the village in darkness only to have torches light up the darkness by little. Looking around, John caught a glimpse of something briefly in the darkness then it disappeared,**"What was that? Who's there?"** asked John in a calm state looking around. Feeling his ropes get cut in a blink of an eye, John saw that a ninja in a black suit freed him then disappeared into the shadows. Backing up, John bumped into a guard of the village,**"Hey! How'd you get…Ugh!"** the guard started to ask, but was interrupted by a sword through his chest. Seeing the body fall on the ground, John stared eye to eye at the ninja for a second. **"They're here! They're here!"** yelled a guard now seeing the dead body. Suddenly the torches went out blinding the guards in shadows,**"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!"** someone yelled in panic trying to see. Spotting red glowing eyes, John gulped and back away to bump into the ninja,**"Come on kid!"** he yelled pulling John from the action and now blood shed. **"Hide in the bushes."** instructed the ninja leaving John in a bush. Hearing yells of pain and the slashing of flesh, John covered his mouth to stop him from screaming. Now seeing the torches be lit again, John now saw numerous innocent people slaughtered as well as guards,**"Lord Zed, there are no Kinkou here."** informed a ninja bowing to Zed. **"Then we'll move on to the next village, Shen's order won't hide any longer."** growled Zed clenching his fists. Spying in the bush, John watched as a ninja dragged the elder out of his home and threw him on the ground before Zed. **"Tell me elder, what is the next village called that's near this one?"** Zed asked circling the elder with his blades out. **"It doesn't have a name, it's just a farming village like we are."** the old man answered looking at Zed's glowing red eyes. **"Then why did my source say that the Kinkou are near this area elder?"** growled Zed still circling the elder impatiently. **"If there were Kinkou here, I wouldn't tell you anyway Zed."** he answered spitting at Zed's feet. Drawing his blades from his gauntlet, Zed cut off the old man's head and let it roll. Almost puking, John tried to sneak away quietly, but stepped on a twig that made a snap noise,**"What was that?"** asked Zed looking around for the noise then stared at the bush John was in. Now just sprinting, John looked behind him to see no sign of Zed, but he suddenly rammed into something hard thus making him fall on the ground to see Zed's glowing red eyes staring in his very soul.** "I'm so dead…"** gulped John stunned at Zed's glare. **"Tell me boy, who are you? And if you don't answer, I'll cut your head off."** growled Zed now circling John who was whimpering. **"I-I'm John."** he answered looking at the ground still whimpering.** "All right John, tell me where are you from, you're obviously NOT from Ionia due to your clothing. It's nothing like I've seen before."** Zed pointed out narrowing his red eyes.** "I-I'm from a world called Earth, I don't know how I got here."** he answered looking at Zed's eyes. **"Most interesting, if you don't know it already, I am Zed, Master of Shadows."** Zed introduced himself sheathing his blades in his gauntlet. **"Maybe it's not a good idea tell him about League of legends."** John thought to himself looking at Zed. **"John, if what you tell me is the truth about you being from a world called, Earth. Then you'll have to find a way back then. Is it only you that came from this Earth?"** asked Zed crossing his arms curiously. **"No, I think four of my friends are in Runeterra somewhere."** John answered dropping his head. **"Interesting. Ninjas!"** Zed yelled looking back to his ninjas. **"Yes Master Zed?"** they asked standing up straight while looking at Zed. **"You'll go back to the temple, continue daily trainings and exercises until I return."** ordered Zed doing a signal making the ninjas disappear in a flash. **"What are you doing?"** asked John looking at Zed. **"John, I shall accompany you until you find your four friends and find a way back home."** answered Zed looking at John curiously. **"Why do you want to help me?"** asked John looking into Zed's glowing red eyes. **"Because, letting you roam Ionia alone without money and a guide can lead to deadly consequences."** answered Zed slightly laughing to himself. **"Oh…I didn't know you cared about people Zed, I always thought you a bloodthirsty killer."** John admitted with wide eyes staring at Zed. **"And who told you that? Plus how do you know about me?"** asked Zed glaring at John with a murderous look. **"Because, in my world and this may sound stupid. You're world is based on a game we call League of Legends, I was playing Shen in a match and won. After we won there was this bright light and I was here."** John explained to Zed who crossed his arms listening to every word John said. **"So, that's where Shen was, he was in a match."** muttered Zed to himself, but John heard. **"Wait, Shen was in a match at the same time I was using his character? That's very weird."** John pointed out with Zed nodding his head. **"Still, you'll need to wear different clothing so we don't attract ****_unwanted_**** guests while we travel."** explained Zed looking around for some kind of clothing John could wear. Finding a shirt similar to Yasuo's, Zed threw it to John along with some ripped pants. Putting them on,**"We shall eat here, I hunt for food. You wait here."** instructed Zed walking into the shadows leaving John alone. **"Demacia…Noxus…Bandle City…Shadow Isles…"** a voice hissed in the shadows making John get up looking around. **"Who's there?"** he asked aloud staring into the night's darkness.** "Demacia…Noxus…Bandle City…Shadow Isles…"** the voice repeated then there was silence. **"Demacia, Noxus, Bandle City, and Shadow Isles."** John repeated to himself aloud. **"I killed two rabbits for us, get a fire going."** Zed instructed throwing the carcass' at John's feet. Starting a fire, the two started to cook the rabbits,**"Zed…I heard a voice saying Demacia, Noxus, Bandle City, and the Shadow Isles, but no one was there."** John explained looking at Zed. **"The shadows are around us, it spoke to you John, I guess it's telling you where to go to find your friends. Tomorrow we head for the docks, we sail for Bandle City. Get rest, you'll need it."** Zed told John while cooking the rabbits. Cooking them well done, John skinned off the fur then took a bite out of the leg. Tasting like chicken, the two ate then layer on the ground now asleep.

**AN: Well, it's been a while since I updated my story, so yeah...Next Chapter will be part 2. Speed's Limit story, is still full of writer's block :(. Well, see you all next chapter! Byyye!**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everyone! I've finished with the next chapter, so yahoo! I've swapped the typing style of the story to my Speed's Limit style. So enjoy and send me reviews what I need to improve.**

**Ch. 3 Help Us Please! Part 2**

**Shadow Isles**

Walking close behind the old man, Kim heard screams of pain along with ghosts every direction they went.

**"Don't worry, I know these Isles like no one else. I was a prisoner here once, but that's a story for another time."** he sighed walking towards an old cabin.

Walking inside, Kim saw an old worn out bed, a rusty knife in on the bed stand, a fireplace along with a pot, and old worn out wooden chairs.

**"So, tell me how you got here miss."** the old man told Kim sitting down on the creaky chair.

**"I-I'm not from this world, I'm from a world called, Earth."** admitted Kim shaking still due to her still hearing screams of pain.

**"I see, so any idea how you got here?"** asked the man listening to Kim very nicely.

**"There's this game, League of Legends that's based on Runeterra. I was playing the champion, Hecarim. We won, then there was this bright light that blinded us. Before I knew it, I was here. Now, please tell me how you were a prisoner here…Please?"** asked Kim looking at the old man who sighed.

**"I was a prisoner of a warden who killed my friends with a chain. He was crazy, so, one day we started a riot so we could get free. It worked, we took the warden's chains and hung him, after that, we fled. All my other friends are off the Isles. But the warden is still here, now he's known as Thresh and he still hunts me down to this day."** the man told Kim who was crying in fear.

**"I WANT TO GO HOME!"** Kim screamed running around the cabin like crazy.

**"We'll be fine, as long as we don't hear the clinging of chains."** sighed the old man getting up on his feet. "I'm going out to get some food, I'll be back in a while."

**"Don't leave me here!"** Kim yelled running after the man into the dark forest that was filled with screaming.

Walking behind the man,**"You haven't told me your name yet."** chuckled the man looking around for food.

**"I-I'm Kim, and you?"** she asked tilting her head curiously.

**"Call me Simon."** he said still looking around the area for some kind of food.

Now hearing the clinging of chains, Kim screamed as loud as she could,**"I HEAR THE CLINGING!" **

Stopping, Simon now heard it too and his face was pale white,**"Run"** he muttered shaking in fear.

**"W-What?"** Kim asked not hearing him the first time.

**"RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"** he yelled drawing his knife seeing Thresh slowly approaching them.

Sprinting away, Kim heard Simon scream in pain then there was silence.

Tripping on a tree root, Kim fell on the ground seeing she was lost in the forest and then heard a voice,**"My my, a stray girl lost in these woods. Don't worry my dear, screaming won't do you any good, but it's music to my ears."** chuckled a voice behind her that made her blood go cold.

Quickly turning around, Kim was grabbed by the throat and was held high in the air struggling for breath,**"P-Please…N-No."**

Staring at the girl, Thresh tilted his skull letting her go on the ground coughing,**"This is most interesting, your soul is different from the ones I collect."** Thresh pointed out staring into Kim's eyes.

**"I-I'm not from this world, what'd you do to Simon?"** she asked now staring at Thresh's glowing green eyes.

**"Your friend? He's dead my dear, want to look at his soul?"** Thresh chuckled taking out a soul from his lantern.

Staring at the screaming soul, Kim stared for ten seconds before fainting on the ground before Thresh's feet.

**Thresh's House**

Waking up to the sounds of painful screaming, Kim hit her head on a table,**"Owwww. Where am I? How'd I get here?"** she asked, but only saw she was alone in a rusty old jail cell.

**"You're in my home my dearest girl. Be thankful I didn't cut you open and grab your soul from your body."** a familiar voice chuckled outside of her cell.

**"Thresh…Let me out now!"** Kim screamed gripping the bars now while staring at Thresh's eyes.  
><strong>"My my, you have a temper my dear, so know this."<strong> Thresh growled putting his scythe to her throat making Kim freeze in fear. **"You should know your place right now." **

**"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir."** Kim muttered still frozen in fear.

**"Now, tell me how you got here to the Shadow Isles in the first place. A girl like you and dressed like that obviously doesn't belong in the Shadow Isles nor Runeterra for the matter."** Thresh pointed out feeling his chain slowly.

**"I-I'm from a place called Earth, me and my friends were playing a game based on Runeterra. We won the match, but there was this light and I was here."** explained Kim dropping her head crying now.

Hearing laughing, Kim looked up to see Thresh laughing a crazy laugh,**"Oh my dear, so you're stuck in Runeterra? Ohh, this is such delightful agony." **

**"It's not funny!"** she yelled puffing out her cheeks and turned red.

Looking at her, Thresh opened the cell letting her fall out on the cold ground,**"On your feet my dear."** chuckled Thresh grabbing Kim's hair and pulling her up, but making her yell in pain as he pulled her hair.

**"Ow! Let go of me you filthy ass specter!"** Kim yelled struggling from thresh's grip to only feel him let go surprisingly.

**"Filthy…Ass…Specter…"** Thresh repeated to himself stunned at what he was just called while tightening his grip on his scythe.

**"Umm…Sorry?"** Kim squeaked backing up now scared more than she's ever been.

Crouching while covering her head preparing for pain, she heard crazy laughter,**"I haven't ever been called that my dear, I've been called many things, but not that."** Thresh laughed nearly falling on the ground from laughing too hard.

Getting off the ground,**"So…You're NOT going to kill me and take my soul?"** Kim asked in a squeaky voice.

**"No, I won't take your soul my dear, since you amused me so much, I shall escort you through the Shadow Isles so you don't get killed in five seconds."** chucked Thresh feeling his scythe slowly while looking at Kim.

**"Ummm…Thanks I guess?"** Kim shrugged looking at Thresh tilting her head.

**"No problem my dear, I am learning to be…"nicer" to others. A certain fox is teaching me recently."** Thresh mumbled looking at Kim with a slight smirk on his face.

**"A fox? Ohhh! You mean Ahri?"** asked Kim look at Thresh surprised.

**"Yes, Ahri. I can be a nice specter once in a while…I used to even slept with a teddy bear when I was alive."** Thresh answered going to his old bedroom for a while then came back with a teddy bear.

**"Awww, under all that crazy killer stuff, you're just a gentle specter."** Kim giggled beginning to hug Thresh who crossed his arms.

**"Yes, I can be gentle, but we've wasted enough time, lets get going."** Thresh pointed out leading the way.

**"Ummm…Thresh? Can I hold your teddy bear?"** Kim asked with puppy dog eyes.

Sighing in defeat, Thresh threw Kim his teddy bear,**"One scratch on that bear and I'll rip your chest open and grab your soul forcefully."** growled Thresh showing Kim his scythe.

**"There's the Thresh I know."** Kim laughed following Thresh out the door.

**Bandle City outskirts**

Waking up to see he's tied up, Dash looked around to see Teemo and the scouts surrounding him. "**This has to be a dream…"** Dash muttered to himself looking at Teemo's scouts.

**"That's him! He's the one who scared the kids!"** a scout yelled pointing at Dash.

**"Oh that! That was an accident."** Dash laughed nervously looking at Teemo.

**"We'll take him with us to Bandle City and we'll let the town decide what to do with him."** ordered Teemo signaling to take him away.

Now being dragged away, Dash felt a snow flake drop on his nose, looking up, he saw snow falling from the sky.

**"It's snowing!"** a scout yelled sticking his tongue feeling snow flakes on his tongue.

**"We'll enjoy the snow later, move out scouts!"** Teemo ordered moving on through the snow.

**Bandle City**

Now being dragged through the town tied up, Dash saw numerous yordles all around,**"Where are you taking me?"** he asked looking over his shoulder at the scouts.

**"The elders of the village."** Teemo answered leading the way still.

**"Can I walk? I'm getting tired of being dragged?"** Dash asked sighing still being dragged by tired scouts.

**"Fine, no tricks though."** Teemo growled pointing his dart shooter at Dash.

Taking his chance, Dash kicked Teemo's dart shooter out of his hand and use his other leg to kick Teemo in the jaw hard,**"I always hated you Teemo…YOU MAKE ME MISS KILLS YOU MIDGET!"** Dash yelled running away now from scouts in pursuit.

**Bandle City Outskirts**

Panting, Dash looked over his shoulder to see the scout no where in sight,**"I think I lost them."**

Walking for a while, Dash now saw a tower maybe a mile away,**"Is that a…Tower?"** he though to himself walking in that direction.

Coming to the tower after a mile walk, Dash opened the door to see pitch black darkness. Walking in slowly, the door shut on him and now he heard high pitched laughter,**"Foolish boy! You have walked into my trap!"**

Looking around for the voice, Dash saw glowing yellow eyes and he backed up scared, but tripped over books. Now seeing the lights turn on, Dash saw none other, but Veigar in his Bad Santa outfit**,"Tremble with fear! Fore I am Veigar, Master of Evil!"** he shouted in his high pitched voice.

**"Uhhh…."** Dash muttered raising an eyebrow at the small Santa yordle who was pointing his candy cane staff at Dash who was speechless.

**"Yes! I can see you are trembling with fear human! Now cry as you suffer my Christmas wrath! Muahahaha!"** Veigar laughed still pointing his staff at Dash.

**"I'm not trembling in fear, instead I'm trying not to laugh."** snickered Dash trying hard not to laugh at Veigar's outfit.

**"I AM evil! Stop laughing!"** screamed Veigar jumping up and down mad.

Not being able to resist it anymore, Dash fell on the ground dying of laughter,**"I can't stop! Please stop Veigar!" **

Hearing the scout yelling in the distance, Dash got up off the floor,**"Great, they found me."** groaned Dash face palming himself and sighing.

Hearing the scouts now, Veigar laughed,**"Those puny scouts dare come here? I shall show them suffering!"** With that said, he walked out the door laughing to himself.

**"Puny scouts! Flee or feel the wrath of me, Veigar!"** he yelled so loud, Dash could hear behind the door.

Slightly opening the door, Dash got a peak at what was going down outside.

**"Veigar, I'm in no mood for your trouble, so just go away."** sighed Teemo face palming himself.

**"No! You shall suffer and soon cry as your loved ones suffer my evil wrath!"** yelled Veigar pointing his candy cane staff at Teemo who was unamused.

Getting an idea, Dash grabbed a piece of metal, then went out the back door of Veigar's tower.

**"Scouts! Take out Veigar!"** Teemo ordered shooting darts at Veigar who avoided them by rolling to the right, then got his feet.

**"Feel pain puny scouts!"** Veigar yelled casting his Dark Matter ability on all the scouts except for Teemo who dodged it.

Now behind Teemo, Dash hit Teemo in the back of the head distracting him enough for Veigar to cast Primordial Burst,**"Primordial Burst!"**

Being hit with the powerful spell, Teemo went flying into the sky,**"Bye! Bye! You midget!"** Dash laughed only to be smacked by Veigar's staff. **"What the heck?!"**

**"You are a worthy minion! Kneel before me minion!"** Veigar laughed pointing his staff at Dash who was now mad.

Grabbing Veigar's staff out of his hands, Dash bonked Veigar on the head repeatedly,**"No, I'm the master now Veigar."**

**"You shall never command me!"** Veigar laughed only to be hit another time, but harder. **"Ow! Stop that! I am Veigar! Master of Evil!"**

Sighing, Dash reached into his pocket and took out a chocolate Milky Way bar he was saving for later,**"Here, eat it."**

Grabbing it quickly, Veigar stuffed the entire candy bar in his mouth and the wrapper,**"What is this delightfulness of taste?"** Veigar asked jumping up and down.

**"It's chocolate. I have more"** Dash told Veigar while taking out another bar and holding it above Veigar's head making him jump up and down for it.

**"Give it to me minion!"** he yelled trying to reach the chocolate.

**"One, I'm NOT your minion. Two, you're going to be following me from now on."** Dash instructed still holding the treat high in the air.

**"Fine! Fine! NOW GIVE ME IT!"** Veigar yelled jumping more desperately.

**"Say please."** Dash said not moving an inch to give Veigar the candy bar.

**"Fine! Please!"** Veigar growled narrowing his eyes at Dash menacingly.

Dropping the candy bar, Veigar started gobbling it down,**"Where did you get these human?"** he asked eating the last bit of it.

**"My home, Earth."** answered Dash crossing his arms.

**"Earth? Where is this Earth?!"** Veigar asked tilting his head curiously.

**"Yes, it's in another world other than yours."** Dash explained sitting down relaxing on the ground.

**"Interesting, a new world to rule! How do I get to this, Earth?"** asked Veigar sitting on the ground now.

**"I don't know, I ended up here after I won a League of Legends match."** Dash told Veigar who was curious more than ever.

**"League of Legends. But that's only in Runeterra! Not your puny planet."** Veigar told Dash who scratched his head.

**"Interesting, I never thought that this game would be real."** thought Dash looking at Veigar. Pinching Veigar hard, he heard Veigar scream in pain.

**"Ow!"** he yelled jumping up holding his arm.

**"Yep, you're real."** said Dash getting back on his feet. **"Wanna help me get home?"**

**"No! Why would I help you?"** laughed Veigar getting on his feet.

**"Because, if you don't, you won't get any more chocolate."** answered Dash crossing his arms with a smirk.

**"Fine."** sighed Veigar admitting defeat dropping his head in defeat.

**"We'll have to goto Bandle City and look for clues how I got here."** Dash explained walking off towards Bandle City with Veigar behind him, but still in his Bad Santa outfit.

**Demacia**

Walking to the castle, Irene looked around with her eyes wide due to her seeing she was actually in Runeterra,**"This is amazing!"** she yelled skipping behind the the apple seller.

**"Yes, yes, now shush, we're about to see the king."** the merchant whispered walking towards the castle.

Accidentally bumping into someone, Irene saw she bumped into Lux and made her fall on the ground,**"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"** Irene yelled helping Lux off the ground.

**"No problem, I'm fine."** Lux stated dusting herself off.

**"I'm Irene, nice to meet you."** Irene introduced herself with a huge smile.

**"Nice to meet you Irene, I'm lux."** Lux said back with a similar smile on her face.

**"I know who you are Lux, you're my favorite champion."** said Irene jumping up and down happily.

**"One of my fans eh? Hey, you're not from around here aren't you?"** Lux asked tilting her head.

**"No, I'm from another world called Earth."** laughed Irene smiling with joy.

**"Interesting, how about we take a walk and discuss this."** Lux offered with a happy grin on her face.

**"I'd love to, see you merchant guy!"** Irene yelled waving bye at the merchant who waved back.

Walking around the city, Irene and Lux kept talking about Earth and what happened,**"Very interesting Irene, maybe this occurred due to when you destroyed the Nexus, it could've released the magic energy that's used to teleport us to the Fields of Justice. But instead, leaked through this computer you used and teleported you here."** Lux explained walking by Irene who was listening carefully.

**"Wow Lux, you're very smart"** Irene said looking surprised at what Lux had said.

**"I know."** laughed Lux seeing Quinn at a store.** "Quinn!" **

**"Huh? Oh Lux! How are you and who's your friend?"** asked Quinn walking up to Irene and Lux with Valor on her shoulder.

**"I'm fine, and this is Irene. She's not from here."** Lux answered petting Valor.

**"Nice to make your acquaintance Irene."** Quinn said shaking Irene's hand.

**"You too Quinn, by the way, I have a question."** Irene responded tilting her head.

**"Ask anything."** laughed Quinn petting Valor gently.

**"What's your relationship with Talon?"** Irene asked curiously to see Quinn blushing.

**"Me and him are rivals, he thinks he's so sneaky which he's not. He's a filthy Noxian who deserves to be locked up, I wouldn't ever think of liking that…Pig"** Quinn answered still blushing.

**"Then why are you blushing Quinn?"** asked Lux trying not to laugh at Quinn's face.

**"N-No reason. Good day Lux and nice meeting you Irene."** Quinn said walking away still blushing.

**"Talon and her have history. Recently, she saw him on a mission at Freljord."** Lux explained.

**"Ohhh. I see."** Irene said nodding her head understanding.

**"Dear sister! How are you and who's this?"** asked a voice behind them.

Turning around, they saw Garen in his usual armor,**"I'm doing well brother and this is Irene." **

**"Well, a friend of my sister is a friend of me. Glad to meet you Irene."** Garen said shaking Irene's hand.

**"Same here Garen."** Irene told Garen smiling back.

**"Well, I'm needed somewhere else. It's glad to meet you Irene."** said Garen walking away humming a tune.

**"Anyway, Irene, we need to get you back home."** Lux pointed out walking back and forth thinking.

**"Any ideas?"** asked Irene tilting her head.

**"Maybe if we goto Piltover and talk with Ezreal or Jayce, we could get an idea."** Lux explained patting Irene on the shoulders.

**"I guess, maybe we'll run into one of my friends, I hope they're okay though."** Irene sighed dropping her head.

**"Friends? You mean, there's more of you in Runeterra?"** Lux asked with wide eyes.

**"Yeah, John, Lance, Dash, and Kim. I just hope they're okay."** Irene explained shrugging her shoulders.

**"I understand now, we'll find them Irene. But first we need to find a way home for you and your friends."** Lux told Irene hugging her.

**"I guess your right, lets go!"** Irene yelled skipping with Lux beside her.

**AN: Well, that be it for now! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and by now, you should know I have a great sense of hatred for the midget Teemo :(**  
><strong>I'll see you all next chapter! Happy Holidays!<strong>

***knock* *knock***

**Who could that be? Maybe it's Santa :D**

***opens door to find Thresh* Im dead :.(**

**Thresh: How dare you make me have a teddy bear! I shall inflict agony on your body! **

***scythe grabs my neck* HELP MEEEE! *Is pulled through the door***

**ATTENTION: Right now the author is getting punished for how he placed Thresh with a teddy bear. See you all next chapter.**


End file.
